Problem: Assume this first statement is true: My dad has to take me to school when I miss the bus. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If my dad does not have to take me to school, then I did not miss the bus.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.